


Bottom dollar 孤注一掷

by c4rdinal, Holdt



Category: DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Edgeplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Spring, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 14:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c4rdinal/pseuds/c4rdinal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holdt/pseuds/Holdt
Summary: 金钱无法买到一切。





	Bottom dollar 孤注一掷

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bottom Dollar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038677) by [Holdt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holdt/pseuds/Holdt). 



⚜

 

_ 伫立，背靠着背，一台高架起重机的尖顶。 _

_ 零散破碎的交谈 —— 关于一处被捣毁的据点和拷上手铐的罪犯，别有用心的新闻报道，舆论，监督体制和事件的严肃性。疲倦、意有所指的打趣，低声的谈话，称不上是争吵，因为他们说话时对彼此没有任何敌意。 _

_ “ 随你怎么说， B—— 我打赌在你抓到鳄鱼人之前我能把卢瑟丢进州立监狱。 ” 他在开玩笑。这是整件事的开端。 _

_ “ 认真的？你觉得你能搞定得比我快？ ” _

_ “ 一点儿没错。我敢用我的屁股下注。 ” _

_ “ 哼 … 我喜欢挑战。你坐庄。 ” _

 

_ “—— 你们俩知道通讯器还开着，对吧？ ” _

 

一个简单的玩笑，只不过发生在两个好感超越友情的人之间。用词简练，毫不深入。

“—— 至于其它的，我们可以两天后再见面讨论详细情况，在此期间得把残局都收拾干净。 ”

克拉克站起身用力伸展了一下肩膀。

“ 谢谢，蝙蝠侠。这消息很有用。没有其它事的话我想我们今天可以散会了。 ” 没有人出声表达异议，克拉克挫败地呼出一口气， “ 那么就这样，收工了。干得不错，同事们。 ”

蝙蝠侠通常会是最先离开房间的那个。这一次他动作很慢。 “ 超人，能谈谈吗？ ”

“ 当然可以。 ” 无论布鲁斯想说什么，他不想这场谈话被别的什么人听见。巴里和戴安娜站在门口。他们和超人习惯在散会后去餐厅吃点东西，聊聊非联盟事务的无关话题（尽管蝙蝠侠一再警告过联盟内部的亲密关系很危险）。他们的小型聚会进行了好几个月，会议室到餐厅已经变成固定路线。克拉克放松面部表情，露出笑容朝他们挥了一下手。 “ 我等会儿跟你们会和。 ”

巴里看上去完全不想多等哪怕一秒钟。他们刚刚花了整整两小时讨论区域冲击和可能的军事干预行为。 “ 快来，我们要错过双份薯条折扣了！ ” 戴安娜的目光在蝙蝠侠和克拉克之间游移，然后抬起了一根眉毛。

“ 我们在餐厅等你，卡尔。 ” 她望着布鲁斯说，眼神十分有力。他们转过身，戴安娜一只手友好地搁在巴里肩头，低声催促着他离开。巴里走在前面，开始用一种惊人的语速说起话来。

克拉克等了片刻，直到他们走出听力范围内。他凝视着布鲁斯紧绷的姿势。 “ 那么 … 出了什么事？ ”

“ 不是在这里。一个小时后，你知道去哪里找我。 ” 黑色披风轻而令人艳羡地翻飞一下，蝙蝠侠转过身大步离开会议室。靴子的鞋跟在金属地板上发出嗒嗒的脚步声。

 

湖边小屋在夜色中若隐若现，显得阴森寒冷。窗户都紧闭着，室内一片黑暗。布鲁斯站在门口。他没穿战甲或制服，一套松软的运动装裹着他的身体。裸露在外的皮肤被仔细清洗过，头发略显凌乱，发尾甚至还是潮湿的。香氛和近乎尖锐可见的肾上腺素气味飘散在空气中。克拉克被引着穿过黑暗的入口，直至一处他从没到过的房间。

“ 上个月我们有过一个赌约。今晚你赢了。 ” 布鲁斯简短地说，听上去并不像在发怒。

克拉克笑起来。 “ 那件事？布鲁斯，你当时 … 我们当时在开玩笑。 ” 他停顿了一下， “ 不是吗？ ” 布鲁斯表情空白地注视他。 “ 我是说 … 我并没真的想 ——”

“ 让我践行赌注？ ” 现在他的嗓音里带着某种苛刻和不容妥协的特质。 “ 我们有个赌约：我把鳄鱼人送回老家之前，你将卢瑟关进监狱。如果你赢，你就会得到一个晚上。一个晚上 … 直到你满足为止。这就是赌约的内容。 ”

严格意义上，那天他说 “ 赌上屁股 ” 的时候，他并不真的是那个意思。但热度罔顾事实地在他的胃部蜷缩、点燃，火焰拥抱着他的内部。 “… 布鲁斯 …”

“ 昨天你抓到了卢瑟。我本应当时就跟你联络，但我还有些事没处理完 ——”

一切都进展得太快了。 “ _布鲁斯_ ，等 ——”

“—— 所以，这栋房子是空的。不会有任何人打扰我们。我准备了很多种类的润滑剂，因为我不清楚你偏好的牌子。安全套在这，要是你不想用的话也有毛巾。我接下来的行程已经都清空了。 ”—— 清空，而不是本就空着。这意味着布鲁斯特意考虑了这一切。不，是布鲁斯 _策划_ 了整件事。 “ 颜色暗语， ” 他继续道， “ 蓝，黄，黑。蓝色表明一切顺利，很好，继续，你停下我会杀了你。黄色：暂停，等待整顿完毕。黑色：停止，我不在乎发生了什么或是怎么发生的，你必须停下。 ”

他抬起眼睛打量片刻周围，相对提议的事情内容而言眼神过于锐利。 “ 刀片在盖着布的托盘里，要是你想 … 全都消过毒。房间里的所有东西都消毒了。要是你在清理前不使用同一个器具一次以上我会很感激 ——”

“ 不。 ”

布鲁斯停下来，身体紧绷，眉毛挑了上去。略微的局促在他脸上一闪而过。他用一种很不像他的目光盯着克拉克。 “ 我， ” 他低声自语着说， “ 我知道你喜欢那些伤疤。我没想到 ——”

“ 不。 ” 克拉克重复道，这一次提高了声音。 “ 我 _不想_ 割你的皮肤。我不会对你做任何那些事。 ”

压迫着布鲁斯的空气似乎一下子消散了。 “ 啊， ” 他轻声说， “ 我很抱歉，克拉克。我确信可以让你的谨慎做决定。别提起刚刚这些话，好吗？你会答应我？ ”

克拉克环顾四周。拱顶形状的托盘里放着食物和饮品，整洁的日式软床垫上搁着几个松软的靠枕。一个颜色鲜亮的丰饶角 * 形状器具，里面是各式名字稀奇古怪的物件。他盯着布鲁斯笔直得像柱子似的后背。布鲁斯侧着身将散落的小盒子捡起来扔进垃圾桶，似乎刻意忽略着落在身上的目光。

克拉克的眼角瞥到托盘，一层白布优雅地覆盖在上面遮住了里头的所有器具。他被一个念头困住：布鲁斯认为他想要伤害他， _割开他，而他们已经有过那么多的经历_ _ … _

他的双手，过了很久他才发现，它们握成了拳头。

“ 直到我满足为止？ ” 这句话听上去几乎不是从克拉克的胸腔中发出，而是更深的某个地方。哪怕听的人只有一半清醒，也能分辨出他声音中的贪欲。而布鲁斯只是盯着他：一个安静而衷心的邀请。

“ 任何你想要的，所有你想做的。是的。 ”

他吞咽着口水。 “ 现在？ ”

“ 现在，是的。 ”

克拉克转过身背对着布鲁斯走到门口。再一次试图让自己冷静下来。

“ 你是说真的。 ” 他的声音拖拽着不信任的一角，但紧绷的神经丝毫没有因此松懈下来。布鲁斯无声地回答了这句话。

一切都说得通：布鲁斯的态度，战场上或是私下对他的细微碰触，布鲁斯的注视及沉默，每一次布鲁斯疯狂的科技钻研有了新进展那些信息都会被立刻一股脑倾倒向克拉克。布鲁斯永远不会选择 “ 绿色 ” 作为安全色 —— 绿色对他而言仅仅意味着痛苦。布鲁斯永远不为没有把握的赌局下注。

他只能得出一个结论。布鲁斯 _想要_ 这个，他想要他。

布鲁斯开始脱衣服，直到只剩一条短裤。而克拉克衣装整齐，红蓝色的制服结结实实地包裹着他的身体。布鲁斯和超人，布鲁斯和 _克拉克_ 。

布鲁斯想要的不仅是他本身。他准备了房间，所有的刀片和工具，他的目的再明显不过。

“ _ 我喜欢挑战。 _ ”

这绝不是一时冲动。

他从布鲁斯手中拿过装着套子的小盒，让自己露出近似阳光的明亮笑容。小盒被从肩膀上朝后扔到某个很远的不知名角落。他的手指搭上制服暗扣，披风和织物从身上脱落下去。他向前迈步。

“ 躺到床上去，布鲁斯。 ”

没过多久，衣物全数掉落到地板上。

 

⚜

 

他渴望这个太久了。

克拉克的舌头在布鲁斯身上游走，后颈凹陷处，肘部的弯曲，耳廓后面。他品尝着这具甜腻的身体。手掌覆盖上肌肉紧实的臀部，指尖碰到某个坚硬的触感。他慢慢将埋在其中的肛塞抽出来。玻璃制品被体温加热过，温暖，反射着灯光。

荷尔蒙，肾上腺素和酮素交织在一起，情欲和完全的兴奋。克拉克贴合他们的身体，说服自己布鲁斯皮肤散发的浓烈柑橘香并没有刺激得他头皮发麻。布鲁斯和普通人相去甚远，身体素质远超常人。沉浸其中的克拉克只觉得这使他的欲求变得更深。

熟悉、勾人的古龙水味道渐渐散去，不再能嗅到布鲁斯惯用的那种化学合成品，柑橘香水气味。这太过了。一切都被如此完整地展现在他面，克拉克不可抑制地嗅闻，向下将脸埋进布鲁斯的腿间。布鲁斯弓起身体，每一次克拉克印下灼热、潮湿的亲吻，他的大腿都反射般的抽动，从尾椎骨直达勃动的性器。克拉克长久而温柔地在他会阴处舔吻、吮吸，用舌头将他彻底舔开。布鲁斯在痉挛，克拉克在他身上印下紫色吻痕时他的四肢无力地垂落下去。

克拉克注视着身下舒展开来的躯体：布鲁斯的脊柱美妙而优雅地弓起，双腿柔韧地在他腰间圈紧。起初布鲁斯几乎不发出任何声音，双眼闭合，呼吸平稳得不正常。他的身体紧得要命，肌肉绷在一起。克拉克俯下身，插进他的小穴。寂静一下子被打破了。他深重地喘息，无法自控地呻吟，一只手攥住克拉克的后背。

克拉克不浪费一分一秒。他知道赌约，知道自己想要什么。

布鲁斯关于润滑剂的那句话不是在开玩笑 —— 克拉克花了一点时间在长排的瓶瓶罐罐中挑选，没理会其中水质地的那些，最终选择了亚麻油和绿茶质地的一瓶。它几乎没有任何味道。他奢侈地将瓶中近四分之一液体倒进手掌，撸动着裹住自己完全勃起的粗大阴茎，光滑无茧的指尖也沾得满满的。他用手指戳弄那粉色的环形褶皱，润滑远远不够，于是他低下头舔了进去。他用一种懒散而享受的频率转动头部，舌头模仿性交在穴口抽插，直到布鲁斯完全放松下来，小穴毫无压力地容纳克拉克的整条舌头。

他用手指插入布鲁斯 —— 一开始是两根，之后是三根。

又四分之一的润滑剂覆上克拉克粗长的勃起和指节。他快速地用手指进出括约肌时一眨不眨地盯着布鲁斯。后者一开始用布满情欲的眼睛回望，而后神情破碎般一动，带着犹疑向下看去。克拉克抵着他的阴茎比之前更硬了一些。他挑起一侧的眉毛。克拉克很轻地耸了一下肩，嘴角抿出一个讨人喜欢并无可奈何的笑容，手指做了个提议的动作。

“ 见鬼了。 ” 布鲁斯没吃这套。

克拉克直接扑了上去。

 

他不知道那个小穴究竟是如何吞入他的性器。布鲁斯大口喘息，心跳像重锤拍击他的胸口，但他依旧拒绝发出任何其它声音。温暖而坚实的身体，热度沿着他腿部后侧的肌肉一路点起火苗。他不得不闭上眼睛 —— 克拉克的性器太大了，肉柱直径宽到不可思议，又长得难以承受。推进的每一秒他的意识都在跳动， _他全都插进来了，这一定就是全部_ ，而下一秒的继续深入又证明他错了。如果这是一道建筑学问题，他可能永远也搞不懂这么大的柱体要怎样嵌入如此小的孔径中。

显然克拉克没有考虑那么多。

布鲁斯在出汗，肌群被摇晃着发抖。克拉克的胯部贴着他律动、摩擦，有力地从他们交合处向内壁按入。粗大的阴茎头部停留在前列腺处长时间地挤压着，引起火烧的快感。他被牢牢钉在氪星阴茎上，汗水和透明的润滑液从贴合的皮肤上滴落，他的肺部像被挤在一起，无法顺畅张合。小穴被彻底而过度地撑开，被迫向内吸吮着粗壮性器。布鲁斯拼尽全力抑制住后穴含着肉柱时的颤抖。

接着，克拉克开始用力抽插起来。

 

⚜

 

最初，克拉克只是把布鲁斯按在软垫上，用最普通不过的正面位进出他的身体。柔软黑色卷发的脑袋埋入布鲁斯的颈窝，紧紧贴上湿热的皮肤。布鲁斯抓着他的手放到他最想放的地方。他允许克拉克将手指也伸入穴口，随心所欲地摆弄他的身体。他触碰克拉克，用嘴唇贴合外星来客的皮肤，用舌尖的味蕾品尝另一个星球的味道。粗砺的手指划过不带任何疤痕的光滑躯体，插入卷曲的头发中。他完全顺从，淡褐色的眼珠眯起来，直到克拉克伏下身想要亲吻他。

“ 克拉克 …” 布鲁斯侧过头，安静地抗拒了这个吻。

克拉克不出声地在他肠道里挺动，像在表明一个想法，像是想确认它真的传达到了。克拉克晃着腰在他身上耕作，将他的身体当做一场漫长星际旅程的起点，一颗荒芜的星球，最终将被一个氪星人一手开发出所有的美好。抽插变得流畅而容易。大滴汗水沿着皮肤朝下滑落，克拉克露出明亮如黄太阳的笑容。他用毫不羞耻的轻松动作在肠道中抽插，似乎整件事都十分简单，就如他们之间的性爱是克拉克每天下班回家后的固定节目，他会用他的身体甜蜜地解决一整天的疲乏，布鲁斯的后穴本就 _属于_ 他的性器。他顶入、贯穿他的身体，就像布鲁斯归他所有，每一寸布鲁斯的皮肤此刻都只为他存在。

这正是布鲁斯向他寻求的一切。

 

—

 

他深深地挺入，性器又一次扩开通往快感巅峰的穴道。这天晚上他第一次问出那个问题， “ 布鲁斯 ——” 他重重喘息，湿热紧致的肠壁快乐地咬合着他， “ 你的颜色 ——”

“ 蓝 …” 布鲁斯的声音很低，近乎耳语，近乎沉思中的人无意识地呢喃。他的手掌和膝盖撑在软垫上，在克拉克身下被大幅前后顶弄着。 “ 蓝色 … 蓝色 … 蓝色 ……” 音节每隔几次用力的抽插响起一回，直到克拉克的脑海中充斥着这个单词，完形崩溃到它听上去再也不是布鲁斯的颜色暗语，而是克拉克的另一个名字。

 

他的汗水连珠似的滴落，双手抚过布鲁斯的大腿、背部，将每一处都搞得热而湿润。他的牙齿像钻石一样坚硬，像一把剑，有力地在布鲁斯咽喉处咬合。他的性器像烫红的粗大烙铁贯穿布鲁斯最深的内核。克拉克无法停下，近乎无法抗拒般用无休止的节奏在布鲁斯体内进出，像一根沉重的锚，将他彻底钉在床垫上。

紧贴着他的胯部钝而深地撞击几次，又一轮黏稠的热液勃发着灌进他的肠道，为他们的交合添上更多下流而色情的伴奏声。克拉克的呼吸混杂着低沉的笑意喷洒在他的肩膀上，尖锐的虎牙咬住他的皮肤，他被完全地操射了。

经络贲张的性器温和地研磨着入口处环状的肌肉，烫热而撩拨。克拉克再次深深插入他体内，每一次挺进和抽出都拖拽着之前的射出物和其它黏腻的液体，肥厚的阴茎头部用力、残忍地重重刮擦布鲁斯内部的腺体，电流般的剧烈快感使他的理智燃烧殆尽。纯粹的生理快乐将他淹没，如此单纯而绝对，一如克拉克之于力量本身。他再次要求了颜色暗语，布鲁斯只能给他一个答案，此刻唯一有意义的答案，那个将他的心脏高高抛起、使他的欲求无比坚定的答案。他说出了颜色。它是当整个世界都沉入灰暗时他寻求的颜色。它在他闭合的眼皮下流淌，当克拉克如潮水般卷入他的身体时，他所看见的全是它。

克拉克的思绪想要让他就这么待着，让性器插在布鲁斯体内直到他无法迈出完整平稳的一步。他可以这么做，他可以做任何事，事实上甚至并不需要布鲁斯的允许。这并不是他能这样干他多久或是多重的问题，重点是满足。克拉克想要在他身上满足。

 

⚜

 

“ 你知道我有多为你着迷吗？ ”

布鲁斯背部顶在墙面上，后仰的脖颈侧过来用双眼望着克拉克，呻吟如雨倾泻而下。他的双臂弯折着摸索，两条腿盘踞在克拉克腰侧，扣着将他朝自己体内拉得更近。克拉克的双唇可以感知到他的颈动脉突突跳动，暴露在空气中发着抖，连接肩膀和前胸的皮肤上布满深色的淤青吻痕。他看上去美极了，如此脆弱。并非易碎，但仍然如此优雅，精致， _独一无二_ 。如此地该被某人 _拥有_ 。

“… 多想要你？ ”

克拉克的占有冲动长久以来一直在他身体中作祟 —— 数年间他将它埋在最深处，用一层层的闲聊、笨拙、友好的微笑为它添土，直到再也看不到任何踪迹。但现在它深重地撼动了他。他将布鲁斯又垫高一些，在墙上揉拢这具身体，让他的后背贴合海蓝色的鸢尾花图案和镀金缎制墙纸。克拉克低下头，在布鲁斯脖颈和锁骨的接合处轻轻吮吻，注视着一小块淤痕在那绽放开来。

皮肤间黏腻的碰撞像某种罪行。双腿立刻紧紧钳住他的腰部，一只手欲求般滑到他的后颈按着，形状姣好的指甲深深刺入他的肩膀。他连续而快速地抽插，性快感极大地膨胀，他咬着牙控制住自己不要将布鲁斯干进墙壁中。两只手支架似的撑在布鲁斯身后，这样他不会受伤。高潮时克拉克把自己钉在原地，精液勃发着射入布鲁斯肠道深处，将内壁再度填满。布鲁斯被内射时在他耳边叹息般长长地呜咽。克拉克抬起头甩开覆盖眼眶的汗湿额发，发出低低的笑声。

“ 刚刚这个很不错 * 。 ”

布鲁斯的唇肉被咬得泛红，一小部分仍淹没在白色的齿间。他的眼睛合着，没有出声回答。克拉克俯身想要接吻，他侧过头躲开了。克拉克开始轻咬、舔舐他的嘴角。布鲁斯抬起头，低声叫了一声他的名字，仿佛护盾咒语。他盯着他，目光带着警告。

“ 克拉克。 ”

一个拒绝。一个克拉克从布鲁斯口中听闻过最留情面的拒绝。他直起身，无视重力飘浮着穿过房间，布鲁斯依然在他的手臂中。

刚刚这一次很不错 …

但克拉克并没有 _满足_ 。

 

—

 

中途有过几次休息。克拉克并不需要，然而他还是这么做了。一小段空白的间隔，他探索、品尝，按揉着布鲁斯纠结的肌肉，直到布鲁斯的心率恢复正常。他取来一些水和食物。布鲁斯小口啜饮着被递到嘴边的电解质饮品，将克拉克放到他手里的能量棒扔到远处，榛子色的眼睛投射出镇定、挑衅的目光。

“ 蓝色。 ”

 

*

 

布鲁斯向下倒去，身体筋疲力竭地陷入软垫中。一支手臂滑落下去，烫热的手掌被紧贴着压在胸口下方。克拉克从后面握着他的侧腰将他抱起来，轻而易举。他将布鲁斯安置在自己的胯部，摆着腰再次用肉刃刺穿他的身体。布鲁斯呛咳着呻吟，尖叫，性器在身前硬挺着。他的下颚由于咬着牙而收紧，臀肉被拍击着发出情色的碰撞声。穴口将阴茎深深吞入，直到根部。

克拉克埋在穴道中射了出来。高潮如层层波纹裹上他每一寸身体，将他的嘴角扭曲成残酷、不知满足的弧度。然后他低声笑起来，血管为性爱的快感嗡嗡震动。

 

—

 

他在观赏阴影和汗水在布鲁斯皮肤上交织变出的戏法。他伏下身，让他们的身体完全贴合着慢慢蹭动，感受布鲁斯。他又准备好新一轮的交合了。他在布鲁斯耳朵下方吮吸，留下淡紫色的花朵形状吻痕，贴着它沉沉地呼吸。

_现在_ 他准备好了。

他攀上沉在下方的身体，每一片皮肤都彼此贴合。下身再次找到了那个温暖、湿润、令人无比舒适的穴口。他等不及再次填满布鲁斯的身体，让自己充斥火热的甬道，直到布鲁斯闻起来完全是属于克拉克的。如此美味，无与伦比的精致，布鲁斯在每一次被用力插入时发抖，向上按压着臀部让顶弄变得更深。他长长地哑声呻吟、叹息，双眼失焦地望着虚空。

他拉着布鲁斯起来，让他分开双腿跨坐在自己身上。克拉克扶着被彻底抽干力气的男人，阴茎快速、毫不费力地重新滑入穴道。他温柔地插着那个小穴，抽出半截后又再挤开咬合上来的肠壁，让紧致的穴口被迫吞入。他挑着嘴角将布鲁斯的手腕向后推去，用一只手将它们固定在布鲁斯后腰。接着露出更明显的笑容，温和地告诉布鲁斯他得自己来取想要的东西。

克拉克空着的那只手沿着躯体上四布的伤疤爱抚、逡巡。他凝视布鲁斯被反剪双手，柔韧的腰部上下动作着吞吐湿热、勃动的阴茎。

 

—

 

克拉克的鼻子埋在他身上嗅闻，接连两次。布鲁斯皱起眉头露出不太高兴的神情。克拉克轻轻将他推倒在软垫上。顶入的动作很慢。布鲁斯试着放松身体，指挥每一块肌肉服从，内壁完整地包裹住挺进的性器。阴茎头部粗大的部分不可阻挡地将肠道开拓开来，将布鲁斯从内部彻底劈开。他的肺部无法自制地张合，形成一连串的喘息。克拉克低沉地笑起来，温热的呼吸喷洒在他耳边。

他的抽插快速而有力。布鲁斯无法跟上顶弄的节奏，有那么一瞬间彻底四肢瘫软地沉进布满汗水的柔软床垫里。下一刻他被捞起来，膝盖和小腿撑在软垫中，后臀紧贴着克拉克的胯部。他能听见心脏的重击声，血液冲刷着躯干，身体不由自主向前倒去。克拉克从他身后抓住他的两只手腕。

只用了一只手。

“ 自己来拿。 ” 克拉克说道。口吻不带有任何强迫，只是一个命令，源于有人愿意服从。他抓握着的力道硬如岩石。

前倾的身体重心很不稳，但手腕上的钳固可以让布鲁斯借不少力。

所以他自己去取了。

 

现在他正呜咽着低泣，布鲁斯。声音很小，包含情欲的热忱。呼吸被不停歇的撞击完全弄乱了。房间中的一切都在旋转，他的视野摇晃着渐渐模糊。克拉克拔出去时，布鲁斯能感觉到他抽离的每一寸，肉柱滑出被过度使用的甬道和肿胀的穴口。他的身体在挽留克拉克，不愿让他离开，温顺而疲惫，似乎找不出第二种表达留恋的方式。克拉克的指尖戳弄、揉捏着他的臀肉，另一只手握着自己的根部退出裹着它的穴道。鼓胀的龟头撑开红肿的环状肌，拖拽出一小圈向外翻出的软肉。性器和穴口分开时发出淫秽不堪的泥泞水声。被体温浸热的浊液顺着他的大腿向下流淌、滴落。克拉克用胸膛贴着他的背部，埋在他后颈深重地吸气，用坚硬的勃起用力磨蹭布鲁斯的腿。潮湿而沉甸甸的重量压住布鲁斯的后侧腿根。

他大口喘息。空荡荡的 … 寒冷的空气侵入他无法完全合拢的内壁。

_再来？_ 他肺部的氧气不够将问题实质化出声。

他向下坠落，下身已经半勃起了。他已经维持这样超过一整个小时。身体不再能消化各类指示信号，像短路的电线派不上任何用场。他赤裸、被完整享用过地伏在软垫上。克拉克试探性地向他体内伸入一根手指，而后十分友好地拍了拍他的屁股，无视他的颤抖和喉咙中逸出的令他尴尬的动静。

“ 还没结束。 ” 克拉克低沉地哑声说。他咬住布鲁斯肩头一处痉挛的肌群，又将鼻子埋进去嗅闻。 “ 我还没有满足。 ” 他说道。像一个承诺，像一个誓言。

充沛的氧气填满了布鲁斯的肺部。 “ 蓝 …”

 

—

 

他从侧面进入他，性器蹭动着插入抽出。他的每一根神经都被电流窜入，脊柱烧灼着燃起火苗。他在疼痛，悸动，脉搏快到极致，身体最柔软的一处不断承受着烫热的重击。他无法自制，就如断断续续的呻吟未经他允许打破安静的空气。一只平稳、有力的手掌握住他的身体，将他向后拉去，贴上克拉克的胸口。

“ 你好呀。到这来。 ”

又一轮崭新的冲动涌上身体。白噪声。风暴般的快感。这已经足够了 … 太多了。布鲁斯放任自己。他在战栗，血管被细纹般的热度淹没。一场与灵魂出窍截然相反的经历。被狠狠按在自己的身体中，他从未有过这样的体验。

“ 啊 … 操，操 … 克拉克，噢 … _ 蓝 _ ——” 他彻底被浪潮压倒。冲入脑袋的血液窃走了每一丝思考的能力。他大口喘息着汲取氧气。

他摸索着举起一支手臂，将它挂上克拉克的后颈，向下按压着吻上他的喉结。吮咬，尖锐的牙齿收紧，在贲张的毛细血管聚合处咬合、刮擦。

“ 看 … 我想这么做很久了。 ” 低沉的中音敲击他的喉管，一阵炽烈的风刮进他的耳朵。如此美丽，不可言表的衷心，不带有任何诡计。布鲁斯被推向边缘，胺多酚的镇静效用，完全而彻底的承受。

他攀上高潮。

 

抽插变得刺痛起来。疼痛贯穿他的血肉，在他的动脉中重击，形成无法抵挡的快感。房间、地板、墙壁似乎都不再存在。没有任务，没有世界， _没有自我_ 。他是自由的。

唯一存在的电流冲刷他的内部，他铮铮作响的血管。只有克拉克 ——

如此确凿、忠贞地将他操开到极限。占有他， _使用_ 他。

“ 很好，布鲁斯。 ” 从一切方向和虚无中传来， “ 就快到了。你做得很好，天啊你是最好的，我的爱 ——”

_ 克拉克听上去就像 … _ _像它是真的。他做得很好，是的，没有错_ 。有什么在他仅存意识的角落一闪而过。

“ 你想射吗？ ” 克拉克在抚摸他，缓慢、慎重地揉弄。 “ 我想让你射。像这样。 ” 他用鼻子轻轻刮过布鲁斯的下巴。 “ 我会让你射出来。 ” 一个轻柔的吻落在他的颧骨。一句低声耳语。 “ 你是我能拥有最美好的事物，布鲁斯。 ”

_“_ _ 是的。 ” 没错，他是 **。** _

**** 他射了出来。他在高潮边缘太久，现在他终于到了。

急促的呼吸，摸索，紧握。布鲁斯在 ——

他在 ——

晕眩，致盲，强光在黑暗中闪烁。意识的边缘。

“ 这就是了，这是我想要的 … _很好_ 。 ”

蓝色。

 

“ 唔 … 刚刚那个还算不错。 ”

_不错？_ 他甚至没力气体面地表达疲惫。 “… 哼。 ” 布鲁斯恼怒地瞪了他片刻，但除此之外再也做不出任何其它动作。

“ 不是说我不感激你布置的呃 … 如此周到。你懂的。 ” 克拉克快乐地叹息，在布鲁斯旁边伸展四肢。他用一条松软的毛巾擦拭布鲁斯刺痛的皮肤，将汗水和其它液体都拂掉。 “ 下次你可以直接联系我。我是说，要是你还想要有下次的话。 ” 他取了一条颜色鲜亮的毯子裹住布鲁斯，伏在他肩膀上轻轻印吻。

布鲁斯在把自己丢进软垫时发自心底地呻吟起来，再也发不出其它声音 —— 他身体的每一处都在钝痛，却又没过度操劳到彻底麻木失去知觉的程度。

“ 你想，呃，再 …”

连他的脚趾头都在抽痛。 “ 克拉克。 ”

“ 嗯？ ”

他绝对就快睡着了。布鲁斯挣扎着爬起来用最后一丝力气让克拉克闭上嘴。毫无情调地，只是嘴唇间的轻轻一碰。简单，但效果卓绝。

他垂下头松开了那个吻，彻底决绝地向下倒回去。一抹很薄的红色在克拉克脸颊上晕染开来，十足头一回。 “ 这 … 哇。布鲁斯。 ”

“ 蓝色。现在该死的让我先睡一会儿。 ”

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> [1]题目”bottom dollar”(=last dollar)指人身上最后一枚硬币。常用表达“bet one’s bottom dollar”，意即对某事有十足的把握，即使口袋里只剩最后一枚硬币也敢赌它确实会发生。本文开头部分酥皮和B打赌时酥皮说“you bet your ass”(一点没错)也有类似的意思。
> 
> [2]丰饶角：Cornucopia. 起源于希腊神话，通常是装着鲜花和各种果实的羊角形象，寓意食物及丰收。
> 
> [3]克拉克：“刚刚那个很不错。”(That was a good one.)怀疑是个双关。因为前半部分B一直不怎么肯出声，这一段中被按在墙上干到呜咽。酥皮这句主语代词that既可以指刚刚结束的一轮也可以指B发出的声音。


End file.
